1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an arrangement for the entanglement of multi-filament threads comprising a plurality of parallel, adjacently arranged channels into each of which is directed at least one perpendicularly oriented air jet. The arrangement is particularly suited for the entanglement of warp threads being transferred from the creel to the warping machine.
2. Discussion of the Relevant Art
In a known arrangement of this type (W. German Application DE-OS No. 26 11 547), the warp threads coming from the creel are led through a channel plate which comprises a plurality of cylindrical channels oriented over each other and next to each other. These channels have at their exit end a ceramic thread guide eyelet of smaller diameter. Radial bores provide the air jets. The compressed air is provided from a reservoir in the channel plate. This arrangement requires a great deal of space. Also associated therewith is an undesired angular deflection of the individual warp threads both with respect to height and breadth. Difficulties are also caused by the need to thread the threads through the individual channels. The noise generated by the system is considerable. When the channels are not utilized, there is an unnecessary consumption of compressed air.
It is also known (W. German Application DE-AS No. 1214 82 5) to provide these channels in the form of slots, to provide the air jets as orifices in the side walls and to hold the threads in the slots in the neighborhood of the jets by means of pegs running through said slots. The problem with single thread entanglement is that the threads when they are to be adjacently warped on a warp beam, must be individually spooled which gives rise to considerable financial, space and worker costs. Furthermore, it has been noted that when such threads are warped on a warp beam or partial warp beam, certain irregularities in warping occur.